


Causing Problems, Keeping Secrets

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BAMF Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Child Soldiers, Gen, King Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), No Smut, Not RPF, Not Really Character Death, President Wilbur Soot, Princess Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Teenage Dorks, TommyInnit Nearly Dies (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Drista, Tubbo Tommy ANGST cuz I said soTommy, Tubbo and Drista are suddenly on two sides of a war they didn't ask for.Eacho one of them would kill if anything happened to either of the other two. Drista starts to hate her brother more every time Tommy and Tubbo get a new scar, every time she has to fight her friends.They just wanted to be teens again.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	Causing Problems, Keeping Secrets

A year ago, Wilbur sent Tommy a letter about it, and he came over to the new rebellion in the Dream Essempee, for support.  
They spent a year negotiating and putting out fires on forest and villages of L'manburg, then trying to feed all of the people, and Wilbur was very occupied with that, along with keeping his son alive, and desperately looking for Sally after she mysteriously disappeared during a fire. Tommy still had some time in which he wasn't hunting for resources or training his fighting skills, but most of the time him and Tubbo were doing one of those two.

After a year of tension, it finally happened.

That morning, Tommy turned on the radio in their little trailer, under a makeshift replacement roof after the original one was destroyed, and took another bite off of his sandwich, then almost choked in a startle. Dream was making a public announcement through the radio, and he sounded more furious than ever.

_"NO MERCY! NO MERCY FOR YOU!"_

Drista had been brushing her hair, and felt barely awake. She felt her heart skip a beat when she passed by the radio room, where her older brother, the king, was making an announcement. She didn't even need to get close to the door to hear it. He was LIVID, boiling with anger, enough to yell out death threats first thing in the morning. Wasn't burning their homes and food bad enough already?

_"I want to see white flags! White flags, outside your base, by tomorrow, at dawn, or you are DEAD!!!"_

White flags? Wilbur would never do that. Not after their villages were set ablaze and starved, not after their magic ingredients and potions were confiscated several times for, Drista knew so, no reason! Wilbur wasn't the kind of person to back down out of fear after he's presented with an unfair situation. So... this really was going to be a war, wasn't it...?

Tommy put down his sandwich on the table and ran outside. He muttered something in ancient lenguage, and big beige wings spread out from his back, causing a slight pain he was used to by now. The blonde took off quickly, blue eyes looking down at the ground where the people of L'manburg were already talking about the announcement. He muttered curses under his breath, and went to Wilbur at the town square. It wasn't the best event stage for them to talk pubicly, not anything worth an independant country. Yet. Tubbo had plans to decorate that place once they had the conditions again. Tubbo's house had been destroyed during a fire, and he lost most of his belongings. Tommy did not plan leaving Dream unpunished.

Drista clenched her fists. She wanted to punch that stupid young king that was her brother, she wanted to, but she knew he would just punch her harder in return. No use, she didn't want her friends to see her with a black eye again. You can tell a lot about a person when they resolve arguments by using fear and intimidation. But, hell... did it work... Drista walked away as if nothing happened. Dream was the only person she was afraid of. She tied her hair in a ponytail, put on her dark green poncho and walked out, sword in sheath just in case- they were at war, after all. Tough, she did feel safer with the 'enemy' than with Dream. Maybe she should fight alongside th- no, no way, Dream would kill her for sure...

Tommy landed and his wings dissipated into mist. "Wil? You heard it, right?"  
"We did!" Tubbo spoke before Tommy's biological brother said anything. Tubbo was small evem for a ram hybrid, body curled in itself, still wearing pajamas. Everyone had just woken up for a shower of terrible news. Wilbur nodded at Tommy briefly, and got back to answering questions from the citizens of L'manburg. Someone said there was a piece of carved wood just laid there near the entrance of the walls, ever since sunrise. The carving in the wood said they had 24 hours to put up white flags, or they would all die by sunrise. Someone said they saw one of the Essempee soldiers with dynamite. That wasn't enough to prove anything, but it did give them all a sense of unease in the gut. 

Tommy and Tubbo walked around among the crowd answering questions or giving instructions the entire rest of the morning, and barely got a moment alone before a strategy meeting they would have in the afternoon. The two friends went to one of the watchtowers on the walls, and Tubbo noticed his friend's breath get shaky, and knew what it must be about.

"She's fine. I'm sure she is." Tubbo said, looking out into the horizon, over the forest, where they could see the Essempee capital, and the distant towers of a castle.

Tommy chuckled nervously at that, shaking his head. Surely she would have done something if she heard the announcement, and surely Dream wouldn't go easy on her for it. "Well, I'm not.. sur-" Tommy's voice trailed off, and before Tubbo could put a reassuring hand on his best friend's shoulder, Tommy was basically jumping off of the tower and into the woods, stopping his own fall seconds before hitting the ground. Tubbo sighed when he saw the golden-beige wings materialize just in time, and heard the joyfull call say "Drista!!!"

"Oh my god, be quieter!" The girl chuckled, and made a sign by putting her finger over her lips. "You okay?"

"I'm great! I'm great, I ain't scared of that dirty green bastard! He should be fuckin' scared of us!" Tommy answered without missing a beat. He had used the same behavior earlier when talking to the citizens. Making himself look like a shouting idiot, sure, but also bringing some energy and giggles to people around him.

Drista smiled, and gave him a hug, feeling the embrace of those soft feathers when he hugged back. "Oh, he should." She said back, returning the playful tone with a smirk.

Tommy smiled back, then turned around. "Hey, Tubbo! Wanna go somewhere with us?" He asked, waving at the young ram. Tubbo went down from the tower in little hops, and nodded. So of course they 'went somewhere'- stole cake from an Essempee bakery and almost got caught. Drista could make killer illusion spells, tough, so she made the place look perfectly empty for a few seconds while they jumped through the window and scurried away. They ran through the trees, easily defeating the forest inbetween L'manburg and the Essempee capital, unafraid of the animals in that area. Tommy looked at Drista while they ran, laughing and said "That was great, how'd you do that?" To witch Drista only winked and ran faster. Tommy's wings were too big to fly between the woods and reach her, so instead he just started cursing as if he had been heartfully betrayed. Drista and Tubbo laughed even more at that. Once they reached a safe place in one of the towns, they sat down on a bench by a hill to eat their stolen treasure inbetween giggles and music. That jukebox had always been there, and it was like a loyal friend itself, playing the same two old tracks every time ever since Tommy brought them with him a long year ago. Around 1 pm, Tubbo looked at the time and stood up, leading a hand to his forehead. "The reunion! Oh god!"

The entire mood broke down within seconds. The war. The war strategy reunion, they were late for it. They were at _war._

Drista got up and pulled Tommy to his feet faster than the boy could react, looked at the two and waved goobye. Tubbo waved back and dragged Tommy to the reunion while Tommy mumbled about Will being an asshole for ruining their fun.

**Author's Note:**

> These kids are gonna change the fucking world.
> 
> Okay, I gave up making this a ship thing. Not because I feel bad for it, tbh I don't see anything wrong with shipping those characters (staying SFW), but I don't want to get more criticism headache, and I guess the story can work the same without it.
> 
> I'll still be posting this annonymously FOR NOW.


End file.
